


Like a Dog in Heat

by DoreyG



Series: All the Way Home [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Developing Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rogues have hearts too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, when they hook up, the Flash will only come to him while wearing the mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Dog in Heat

At first, when they hook up, the Flash will only come to him while wearing the mask. It's sweet, really, how he seems so shy - so determined to hide himself, even as he's committing the lewdest acts. It's enough to make him _laugh_.

It's only later, when they've got to know each other a bit better, that he realizes just why his little red streak does such a thing.

"It's for you, sort of, " he admits, clearly flushing even under the red of the mask, "so you don't feel... Obliged, or anything. If you don't know who I am, you won't feel pushed to reveal me. You won't be caught between a rock and a hard place."

He stares for a second, taken aback.

"...I mean, assuming that I actually _mean_ anything-"

He silences his little scarlet, with a fierce kiss.

And, really, he doesn't feel much like laughing after that.


End file.
